NeoTrie Wiki
Welcome to the Neotrie Wiki Total immersive and interactive 3D Maths software in Virtual Reality. What is Neotrie VR? NeoTrie VR is a new software package which is currently being developed by Virtual Dor, a spin-off of the University of Almería, that enables users to create, manipulate, and interact with 3D geometrical objects and 3D models in general, of several types. It is being used and tested for educational purposes, through the european platform Scientix. You can see more information at: http://virtualdor.com/en/NeoTrie-VR/ Get a printed copy of this manual with detailed information. You can also get some first hints by Euclides playing the game by pressing T on keyboard (Press T again to desactivate it). Join the community of users of Neotrie to get a free demo, instructions, activities by users, recommendations of VR systems, ... If you like this game, please buy the full version at STEAM VR, this will help us to continue developping and improving this game. https://store.steampowered.com/app/878620/Neotrie_VR/ Quick start # Choose your Language and avatar, hair color. You can write your name on the screen of the PC. # Start game with your hand to get into the temple of Neotrie: "Lan session" for local multiplayer mode (Online multiplayer soon available). # Euclid will guide your first steps and show you how to use the basic modes of your hands, and some tool. # The "Lantern" can be caught with the Trigger Button (nr 3), but there are no objects yet. You will have to create some object first to see their shadows. # Say "dodecahedron" to get this figure in front of your eyes, and then move the light to see the shadows. Neotrie has hundreds of figures which appear in the scene thanks to its SRS (Speech Recogntion System). # Grip Button (nr 4 for HTC Vive, nr 1 for Oculus Rift, Windows Mixed Reality) allows you to TELETEPORT inside and outside the temple. # Grip Button also allows you to FLY: choose the "bird" in the Menu (see below). # If you press the System Button, incidentally you will go out the game, to come back, press again the System button. TO DESACTIVATE THE HINTS BY EUCLIDES PRESS "T" ON YOUR KEYBOARD. Basic modes These modes can be selected in the Trackpad (button nr 2), or the Joystick in Oculus Rift (or Windows Mixed Reality). Mantain pressed and pass the hand over the diferent modes to select them. * Create (vertices and edges) * Faces * Edit * Erase * Transform * Free drawing MORE VIDEOS IN OUR YOUTUBE CHANEL Multiplayer Pupils and teachers around the world will work as if they were in the same classroom thanks to the multiplayer mode. Have two options "Lan host": for computers connected in the same Wifi network (or "Matchmaker" for connections online, soon available). Tools Choose these tools with the Trigger Button (nr 3), release them by pressing the Trackpad (nr 2, or the Jostick in Oculus Rift). By pressing your clock, the aids will appear on top of the tools when you hold them by hand. Menu / Activities Press the Menu Button (nr 1), and pass your hand over the symbols to select or deselect an option (don't need to press any button, just pass the hand). * Figure info * Load/save * Hide * Flight mode (Birth) Activities: * Eulerian paths * Hamiltonian paths * Four colors MORE ACTIVITIES COMING SOON: These are being designed by teachers in the european Scientix project. Panel of Restrictions This panel is available on the screen of your computer. * Grid * Angles * Scale Coef: indicate the coefficient of scale (or homothetie) when copy a figure with the copy seal. * External sound: if marked, the video camera records sound of your microphone on your headset. Cameras * Photo camera: saved in Documents > Neotrie > ScreenShots (Option for selfies available) * Video camera: saved in Documents > Neotrie > Videos (Not yet availalbe in the published version) * Screen camera: Touch On / off with your hand to interchange the view on the screen of your computer or headset Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Math Category:Geometry Category:Virtual Reality